


The library

by infaredlove



Series: Pre-law Program [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bondage, Cocky yellow zircon, F/F, Gags, Homework, It isn't as bad as it sounds, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Libraries, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Stress, Stress Relief, once again the characters are renamed because its a human au, so many lesbians, you can read this before or after my larger fic but probably before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: Oh, those awful college kids.





	The library

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the preface to my larger fic, "Prosecute and Defend". Its one of a multi-part series I have yet to finish writing. You don't have to read this fic first (or at all!) but it does help to add to the development of Nila and Melina's relationship!

 

Back and forth, back and forth, running for work-study at Griswold to a seminar at Lewis International Law center to the Langdell hall library and back to the dorms. Rushing back and forth for materials, for books, for classes, and for the occasional meal, if she had the time to eat that day (but in all reality, she most likely did not). The daily rush never ended, it seemed, at least until she got the chance to lay down and breathe. 

 

But she went to Harvard, so who cared about if she got a chance to eat or sleep? She went to Harvard, for stars sakes. 

 

However, by the end of her first semester, she was exhausted and sick (as per usual, she tended to run herself into the ground). She had one more thing to do before she could go home- an oral presentation. It was the easiest of her finals, no harsh test or confusing essay. Just a short, simple, oral presentation. However, as she stood in the near-empty library, practicing her power point about the progression of law in third world democratic countries, she found herself in a full-blown panic. No amount of filler words could get her to slow down, this presentation would not surpass 5 minutes, rubric requirements be damned. She would just have to settle for 4:30 seconds, but she could barely even reach that, and her grade would be docked 5% for every 5 seconds short, which would leave her with a 70%, but would it affect her GPA? She had always been above a 4.0, she had taken only honors classes to get to that point, and she had never, ever gotten a C in her entire academic career, seldom for her high school culinary class, but this was different, and she was going to lose her GPA, and…

 

“Having fun, Nila?” A voice as sharp as a spike cut into her crisis, rudely interrupting her nitpicking.

 

“I hope you didn't come here to tumble my rocks, I'm studying for a very important oral presentation, Melina.” She said, snapping at the law student that was the absolute bane of her very existence. How rude she was, interrupting her while she was having an anxiety attack.

 

“How about I help you, then? I finished my last final today.” The woman pulled out a chair and sat on it, crossing her legs. Her perfect, legging cased legs, so tight that they showed off her toned muscles and… 

 

She had to stop and clear her head. This lecherous classmate would be the death of her.

 

“I don't want your help.” She huffed. 

 

“I promise I won't make fun of you. I honestly want to help, that's all. Just go through the powerpoint again.” Equally tired eyes scanned over the individual slides on the laptop. “Actually, you may want to put less information on the slides and more on the notecards. It gives you more to talk about when you run out of things to say on each topic.”

 

“...I suppose that would make more sense. Thank you.” Nila sighed, pulling her laptop onto her knees and deleting certain lines of information. As much as she hated to admit, Melina was much better than her at oral presentations. Which was probably why she always won all of her cases in mock trial, leaving herself a wobbling, slightly wet mess. Her cheeks flushed slightly thinking of trial. Melina was smooth and collected in court, making her points swiftly, but without a sense of severe urgency. It was as if she went into every case knowing exactly how to sway the jury, convince the judge, and fluster Nila, completely uprooting her defense nearly every time. She was a stellar prosecutor, cruel, confident, and calm.

 

_ ‘Stars, it was hot _ .’ It left blue trembling, a heat pooled down in her lower abdomen that threatened to burst nearly every time the prosecutor got in her face with that sickening grin. 

 

“Earth to Nila.” A hand waved in front of her round glasses, startling her from her thoughts. “Thinking about me?” Melina quirked an eyebrow, grinning.

 

_ ‘Yes _ , she wanted to say.  _ I'm thinking about how horny you make me in court by uprooting my defense and making me look like a fool in front of our peers and the general public.’ _

 

“Absolutely not!” She cried, crossing her arms. “But if you plan on staying here, you might as well make yourself useful. Sit there and watch my presentation. Take it seriously, this is my final after all.” Her lip snarled into a slight sneer, hopefully hiding the fact that her stomach had an entire rabble of butterflies in it. 

 

“Of course, your honor. Anything to please you.” Melina said, a slight giggle escaping those perfect lips. 

 

_ ‘Oh, stars, she's so hot. Why is she so hot?’  _ Nila took a deep breath, turning to the presentation screen and starting her power point. She was surprised at how badly she failed and faltered in front of Melina. Her hands trembled, her eyes watered, it felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and chest. She could hear Melina, vaguely asking her a question, but she had no idea what it was. It was so hot, why was it so hot? Her stomach was churning, the rabble of butterflies had turned into a pile of rocks, her head was throbbing, and she couldn't breathe- oh, stars, she couldn't breathe, she was going to die here in the Langdell library in front of her beautiful classmate and- 

 

“Nila!” soft hands collided gently with her own cheeks, bringing her out of her second anxiety attack of the day and back to reality. “Nila, calm down. You’re shaking… come on. Sit down.” She felt her body being guided down to a chair, and her jacket being taken off. It took her another minute of only breathing to realize Melina had been tending to her. 

 

“I'm going to fail my final…” She said miserably, her hands running through her ever-thinning hair. 

 

“I'm more worried about the fact that you might end up dying in the middle of your final instead. You nearly collapsed thirty seconds into your presentation.” Yellow murmured, taking her hands. “You’re so high strung… so fussy. You have all this stress bottled up…” A soft finger ran circles over top of her thigh. 

 

“J-Just what are you implying?” Nila said in a hushed tone, looking down to meet the lustful eyes of the prosecutor. 

 

“I could make all the stress go away… If you’d let me.” A dusting of blush came over her face, as she pushed her hand up against the crotch of her cheap jogger pants. “I just want to make you feel good… let me?”

 

_ Oh, stars, this lecherous woman always tumbled her rocks. Stars. _

 

Going against her every whim, her knowledge of what was right, and the fact that she had been trying to save herself for some kind of marriage, she found herself rutted up against the hand. “Yes… please. Make it feel better.” She whispered huskily. 

 

“You have to be quiet. Do you think you’ll need some help?” Her hands reached up to the headband wrap that had been holding her hair back. All Nila could manage was a meek nod, allowing the girl to tie the headband in her mouth to keep her quiet. If anyone saw, she would be screwed, but for a moment she didn't care. “Can I take these off?” She gestured to her glasses, earning herself another nod. For a moment, her vision became spotty, and she blinked to adjust to the blurriness. She felt vulnerable, sitting in a library chair, gagged and now blind. It felt correct, though, because it was gorgeous Melina kneeling between her legs, working at the waistband of her joggers. The same woman she had spent hundreds of cold and lonely nights wanking to in a tiny dorm room shower. 

 

“You’re so tense…” She whispered, fingers rubbing circles on the insides of her thighs. She had greedily pushed her pants and underwear down to her knees, lips colliding softly with the skin right on the outside of her lips. A shudder ran up Nila’s spine, and she whimpered softly, a hand grabbing the head of blonde hair in between her legs. Soft laps of the tongue that had been used to taunt her were now servicing her in the middle of the Langdell library. She felt that same tongue pushing softly into her folds, exploring. She silently worried if she tasted good, or if she was shaved well, but it didn't seem to bother Melina at all. That lecherous tongue kept licking, pushing its way through the skin until she found her bulb. Blue let out a moan against her gags, her eyes closing in pure bliss. The hot feeling she had experienced so many times before was finally being serviced, by the dreamy prosecutor she had secretly wanted for years. Her hands tightened on Nila’s hair as she breathed heavily, the tongue buried deep inside her. 

 

_ ‘I have to be quiet. If we get caught we’re going to jail forever. Perhaps that wouldn't be all bad, we could do this all the time, but- stars, what am I saying, we can't get caught here!’ _

 

Her thoughts suddenly gave way as the heat in her abdomen became even hotter, nearly unbearable. She cried out against her gag, feeling her eyes drip tears of absolute pleasure down her cheeks. Melina reached up with one hand and stroked her hip with it, to reassure her that this was in fact truly happening and was very real. The heat bloomed as she reached her climax point, nearly breaking as she collapsed overtop of Melina. Her hands stayed twisted in her hair for nearly a minute until they limply hung at her side. Yellow sat up and wiped her mouth. “There we go, big girl.” She reached up and removed the gag, pulling her pants up around her waist again. Nila watched her with gentle and watery eyes, feeling a euphoric high that left her body warm and fuzzy, but tired. It had been years since she had had a proper orgasm, and Melina made it ten times better than she had expected. She slipped on her glasses and expected to see Melina leaving, but was instead surprised when the prosecutor wrapped her arms around blue to help her calm down. “You did a good job. I bet you feel much better now.”

 

“Mhmm, I do…” she whispered. 

 

“We should do this again sometime.” Melina smiled. “I know. If you pass your final, I'll give you even more as a celebration. A plea bargain of sorts.”

 

“I accept the plea.” Nila smiled a bit. “I think you gave me the tools I need to pass that final.”

 

“I knew I would.” Melina stood up. “I have to go. See you tomorrow, back here after class.” She winked, walking out. It left Nila starstruck, giddy as can be. The rest of the day was spent practicing, delivering her presentation to the near-empty library with a newfound confidence she hoped would carry over to her final the next day. She was partly correct, at least. She still fumbled and was nervous, but she at least made the 5-minute mark. 

 

“Well, well, well, did you come prepared to tumble my rocks today?” Nila asked as she slid into the seat beside Melina. 

 

“Confident, hm?” A perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow quirked up at the comment. “Alright, I suppose I can treat you today.” She pulled out a strip of fabric that would suffice for a gag- for now, at least. It excited Nila, feeling her lips curl up into a little smile. She was going to be serviced, again, in the middle of the Langdell library. A girl could get used to this.

 

She would be sure to study with Melina from now on.

 


End file.
